


Squint

by moriartyfortheevening



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyfortheevening/pseuds/moriartyfortheevening
Summary: Based off of a Sheriarty headcannon by @mayx98 on Tumblr. (http://mayx98.tumblr.com/post/157248355383/ive-read-a-post-and-now-i-cant-get-sheriarty)





	

Jim shambled through the front door of 221B, rubbing his irritated eyes. It had been a long day  dealing with clients and business partners from across the sea and he was exhausted from dealing with the stupidity of the ordinary people. 

“Sherlock?” he called out, heading in a beeline for the bathroom. A grunt was the reply that followed as Jim reemerged from the bathroom, with a pair of glasses sitting pertly on his nose. Tracking the sound of his beloved husband, Jim found Sherlock sitting is his usual spot, squinting at the words printed on the pages of an old astrophysics book. Jim almost laughed at the sight. The page of the book was increasingly coming closer to touching the tip of Sherlock’s nose.   
     
“Need help there, Honey?” Jim asked, leaning on the wall closest to the kitchen. Sherlock looked up from his strenuous task, noticing that Jim had changed from his Alexander McQueen suit into a comfy pair of grey sweats and a faded Queen t-shirt; one of Sherlock’s personal favorite looks on Jim. He blinked a couple times, relishing at the cold, soft beauty of his husband. 

“No, thank you,” replied Sherlock evenly, giving the criminal a small frown. Jim shrugged at the answer. Truthfully, not having the energy that day to fight with his stubborn man.  

Gradually, Jim had started to notice Sherlock squinting when he read or tried to deduce an object up close. Sherlock, being the prideful bastard he was, denied the need for glasses or contacts, saying that his eyesight was “just fine Jim, drop the subject please.” Utter bollocks! They had fought before on the subject and hadn’t come up with a suitable middle ground, thankfully, Jim, being petty as all hell when it came to something that he needed done, had devised a plan to make Sherlock get glasses. 

Pulling a notepad from the desk drawer, Jim wrote the shopping list for that week in a small calligraphy, making sure it was small enough that Sherlock wouldn't be able to read it without considerable effort. 

“We need milk!” called Sherlock from the living room. 

“Of course,” muttered Jim, adding it to the list. He grinned at the final product and swept into the living room, dropping the list into Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock squinted at the list and swallowed slightly.  
“I’m headed to bed. G’night love,” yawned Sherlock, standing up from the chair he was sat in for the last few hours. He winced as his hips popped. 

“Ugh…” groaned the detective, straightening his back slowly. Jim looked up at his counterpart with a curious, knowing look.

“It’s your fault, Honey…” chided Jim, not looking up from pulling his laptop onto his lap from the coffee table. Sherlock shot a withering look at Jim before limping to the bedroom.

“It’s your fault Jim, for pounding me into the headboard last night!” accused Sherlock, standing in the master bedroom doorway. Jim turned to look at the man and grinned. 

“Guilty as charged!,” said Jim, raising his right hand, “ You loved it!” Sherlock laughed and closed the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made for all of my followers on Tumblr for Valentine's Day. (@moriartyfortheeveing if you want to check out the blog...)


End file.
